I Won't Leave Her
by Aurora Pillar
Summary: Training to be a Hero he always wanted, and going to a date which he promised to her, made Zack trained harder in the Coliseum. So, after sensing that Aqua might be in danger, he wished that he was with her. And suddenly that came true in the form of the Gate of Light. Can Zack save Aqua and never leave her alone in the dark? And will the both of them fall in love? ZackXAqua.
1. Chapter 1: Keyblade Graveyard

Hello, guys and girls. You know, I really loved Zack and Aqua relationship. I'm a Zaqua fan. I mean Zack ask her out on a date, and made her blush and flustered. Nobody could never do that to Aqua, except Zack, right? So, after reading some of the fanfics about Zack and Aqua (I think I read them all) I decided to write a Fanfiction about them. I hope there's no OCCness of Zack or others character that I might wrote.

And if there's any grammar errors, PM me. If you will. And if you have a better Title than this, could you PM me, so that I can change it? I don't know if this the right title for this story. But I hope it is.

So, I present to you all, I Won't Leave Her.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Keyblade Graveyard

**Olympus Coliseum **

"97…98…99…100!" Zack said with a smile standing up from his squatting exercise. He then thought about his soon to-be date with Aqua after he became a hero. That thought put a smile on his face. After she left to save other worlds, he immediately started to train to become a Hero. While he trains, he thought of Aqua, which leads him to train harder, surprising Hercules who was under the tutelage of Phil.

Despite his fierce training, he still kept his cheeky and fun attitude. Even if he loses, he wasn't the one to just mope around in defeat, he immediately trains more to improve himself and his 'lousy luck'. And he decided to change his clothing, knowing that his old clothes were nearly reap to shreds, after all of the intensive training he's been.

Now, he wears dark blue uniform, black gloves, black, knee-high boots, and he wears black socks underneath them. Other than that, he wore black pants and a black turtleneck, that reaches below his chin. He is still equipped with his standard sword that was inside his sheath. Also, he changes his hair; it is still spiky but longer, with a lock of hair hanging down in front of his face.

His body gained some muscles, with him having a well-built body, and he was slightly taller now.

"I wonder how Aqua is doing…" Zack said looking down, and then he look up at the sky.

"What is that?" Zack said as he saw a star blinking in and out.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He mutters as Hercules came out of the Vestibule, and when he saw Zack staring out at the sky, he walked towards him.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Herc questioned as Zack wore a frown.

"I don't know. But I think Aqua is in danger." Zack said as Herc wore a confused look on his face at his statement.

"How do you know that? She's a Keyblade wielder. She can handle it herself. Before this, you said Aqua beat an Ice Titan and Hades alone without any help. What makes this more different?" Herc asked as Zack tighten his fist, sensing something was wrong.

"I don't know. It's just… I feel something bad is happening right now. And for once, I want to help her." Zack stated with determine eyes.

"Also, this isn't just my lousy luck on the line. I'm worried about her. I know I'm not a hero yet, but I want to be. But how can I if I can't protect her? A single soul?" Zack questioned wishing in his heart that he could help her. And not stay in the sidelines while she was in danger. He doesn't care if she's a Keyblade wielder. All he wants is for her to be safe.

"I wish I could help her…" Zack whispered under his breath, as suddenly a flash of light invaded his eyes.

"W-What is this?" Zack asked as standing before him was a gate made of light. The gates radiated pure light, as Zack and Hercules stared at the gate, and then they saw gates slowly opens to them, revealing only light which lies ahead.

"How did it get here?" Herc asked staring at the gate in surprise.

"Could this lead me to Aqua?" Zack asked staring intently at the gateway of light.

"Herc, I think it's time I'd help Aqua. Even I'm not a hero yet…" Zack said as he look at the Gate of Light determinedly.

"Wait." Hercules said stopping Zack, as he turns to look at Hercules.

"Well, I think you're a Hero as it is." Hercules stated as Zack raised an eyebrow, displaying his confusion.

"I mean, you have trained hard since the day Aqua left. Now, you would abandon to become a Hero in this Colyseum and rushed to another world in order to save someone. To me, that's a real act of a True Hero." Hercules said as Zack grinned.

"Really?" Zack asked as Herc nodded.

"Really. But I think it's time for you to go and save a certain someone, right?" Hercules asked as Zack nodded determinedly.

"Say hi, to Ven for me, will you?" Herc exclaimed as Zack saluted him.

"Roger!" Zack said as he raised his fist towards Herc, to which he fist bump him.

"Good luck! And be safe!" Hercules said as Zack nodded, and turns around to face the Gate of Light.

"_Aqua, wait for me…"_ Zack said in thought, as he slowly walked towards the Gate of Light, while Herc look at him with a smile.

"Don't worry. When you came back, we'll fight for the title of Hero!" Hercules shouted as Zack smiled, not turning to look at Herc, as he continues his journey to walk inside the Gate of Light. Suddenly, the Gate of Light glowed brighter, as Herc shielded his eyes with his hand.

As he lowered his hands down, he saw that the Gate of Light was gone and so was Zack.

"May the god bless you with strength, Zack." Herc said looking up at the sky.

"Herc, what are you doing? You're supposed to be training!" A voice called as Herc turns around to face Phil who was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'll get to it, right now!" Herc said as he rushed towards the Vestibule, with Phil shaking his head at where Herc left.

"Zack, I wish you the best of luck." Phil mutters as he saw the scene between Herc and Zack. He hid behind one of the giant golden statue and eavesdrop on their conversation. Even if he could hear one or two sentences, he recalled that Zack wanted to save someone. And that statement, made Herc called him a True Hero for wanting to save someone.

"A True Hero, huh?" Phil said looking down.

"I better start writing a name in the list of Heroes." Phil said as he went inside the Vestibule to train Hercules.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

_"Where am I?"_ Zack asked stepping out of the Gate of Light, to find that he was in another world, a barren land, full of Keyblades.

"That's a lot of Keyblades." Zack commented as he saw a little mouse watching towards the sky, that had a heart in it.

"What's going on?" Zack said as the said mouse turns to him, a look of surprise was seen on his face. The mouse wears a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is grey, and there are two grey straps dangling in front of it. His pants are black and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a grey pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a black strap on the outer side of each pant leg. The mouse also wears very large, black shoes with grey backs and two black, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe.

"How did you get here?" The mouse asked.

"I don't know. I just followed the Gate of Light. And then here I am." Zack said as the mouse held a surprise look.

"Gate of Light?" The mouse asked as Zack nodded.

"Anyway, where am I? And what's going on?" Zack asked as the mouse look at the sky, which had a heart forming at the center of a tall cliff, that was a distance from them.

"You are in Keyblade Graveyard. And Ven, Aqua and Terra are fighting Xehanort and Vanitas." The mouse said Zack's eyes widen at Aqua's name.

"If that's it, then we got to help them." Zack said with a grin, unsheathing his sword from his back.

"Yeah. Anyway, what's your name?" The mouse asked with a smile as he looks up at him.

"The name's Zack. What's yours?" Zack asked.

"Mickey." The mouse named Mickey introduced himself.

"Well then, Mickey. Let's go help out our friends." Zack stated as he went near the huge amount of Keyblades and pulled one of it from the ground.

The said Keyblade glowed a little, mysteriously shedding some of dirt off from it, which didn't go unnoticed by Mickey, as he look up at Zack in surprise. But sadly, Zack didn't notice the glow and the dirt as he was focused on saving Aqua and the others.

"Mickey, let's go!" Zack said as he rushed towards the giant cliff, while he held a Keyblade in his left hand, and his sword in the right.

"Yeah!" Mickey said as he followed behind Zack, while he had thoughts about what happen earlier.

_"Is he a Keyblade wielder?"_ Mickey thought as the two raced towards their friends, who were in danger.

To Be Continued

* * *

So, how was the ending? Good? Amazing? Bad? or something that's good? Well, if you want you can leave a review in the box below to tell me what you think of the this Fanfic, because I really want to know. And you can follow me or favorite my story. But I want to know what you think first before you favorite my fanfic. Okay?

SO, I hope I didn't have OOCnees in this Fanfic. And if there are any grammars errors, PM me, okay?

If that's it, I'm gonna go.

**Aurora Pillar!**


	2. Chapter 2: To The Rescue!

Hello, guys and girls. I am terribly sorry for delaying this story for too long. I hope I can make it up with another chapter. I am sorry if this chapter is not satisfactory because it has been a long time since I've wrote this story. I understand its already been two years. So, I hope you enjoy.

I present to you all, I Won't Leave Her.

* * *

Chapter 2: To The Rescue!

**Keyblade Graveyard**

"Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light. And I was not wrong, Terra!" Master Xehanort exclaimed with confidence as Terra gritted his teeth at his exclamation. The two of them plus Vanitas stood at the top of the cliff that Xehanort had erected from the earth itself.

"My friend Ven—" Terra lends his right hand to his side as light burst out of his hand in order to summon his keyblade. "—you tell me, Xehanort—what did you do to him?!" Terra claimed as he swipes his right hand to the side, fully summoning his keyblade.

"Why, I did him a favour and freed the darkness inside him. Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials." Master Xehanort smiled as he cup both his hands behind him as Terra readies his fighting stance.

"Xehanort!" Smiling, Xehanort summoned his keyblade with his right hand while Vanitas summoned his own.

* * *

Down below…

"You'd think you can drive us apart?" Aqua asked Braig who hangs upside down in mid-air.

"Face it! Terra will succumb to the darkness! There's no way he'll deny it!" Aqua gritted her teeth and erected a protective barrier which counters Braig's shots to hit him back and brought him down to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh!" Braig immediately flips back and started shooting at Aqua who cartwheels, dodging all of the shots before casting Firaga at him. Braig teleported to a safe distance as the Firaga disappears a good few feet away from him and continued on shooting Aqua by teleporting back and forth at different locations, confusing Aqua.

Looking around for Braig, Aqua sensed him behind her and cartwheels sideways to dodge another shot before casting Blizzaga at him who teleported out of the way, much to her frustration.

Suddenly, Braig appeared at the center in mid-air as he aimed his guns downwards where a portal appears. He then started shooting towards it and his shots immediately teleported themselves to shoot out at various directions throughout the area.

Meanwhile, Aqua cartwheels to dodge some but she'd been taken by surprise as one of the shots hit her dead on causing her to fly backwards before colliding against a sturdy chest.

"Woah there. Are you okay, Aqua?" The blue haired woman groaned before enlisting the familiar voice into contact. She looks up and she instantly made eye contact with the pair of deep blue eyes that reflected of hers.

One name came into her mind as she stared at the familiar pair of blue eyes and she uttered the name belonging to the teen—man in front of her. "Zack." Aqua looked up at him with shock evident by her facial expression at the appearance of the man she last met at the Olympian Colosseum.

At hearing his name voices out from her mouth, Zack smiles down at her. "Glad you'd remember. Anyway, I can't help but figure you need help." Zack disclaimed before helping her up to her feet and stood next to her as Aqua looked at the differences of their heights to which Zack over towers her slightly. She also noticed his apparent transformation; his clothes and dare she say, well-built body compared to his old self the last time she'd saw him. A light blush painted her cheeks at his apparent muscles that reflected well with his body compared to before. She then shakes the thoughts from her head before she focuses her attention on Braig who stood across from the two.

"Oh? Who's this?" Braig asked shouldering his gun as he looked at the newly arrived Zack. "So your boyfriend came to the rescue? That's real peachy."

"The name's Zack. You are?" Zack asked smiling.

"Braig. But enough of this, I'll take care both of you myself." Braig stated boldly before assuming his strategy; teleporting in various locations as Zack and Aqua looked around for him.

"Aqua, you don't mind right?" Zack asked as he stood behind her while Aqua behind him.

"What?" She glances behind at him before noticing with surprise at the keyblade in his left hand. "Zack…Is that a keyblade?"

"Huh? Yeah, it is. I picked it up on the way here. Anyway, you don't mind I joined in on the fun huh?" Zack glances behind to meet Aqua's eyes with his, to which she smiles right after he'd asked.

"I'd think I keep you long enough standing in the side lines from joining me in the colosseum."

"That's more like it!" Zack smiles as he assumed a fighting stance with his sword and a keyblade in both hands. Meanwhile, Aqua readies herself to her usual fighting stance with a small smile of confidence evident on her face from the presence of Zack by her side. The confidence she normally had cannot be compare with how Zack was present instead of in the past where he would be standing in the side lines while she fought alone.

Aqua glances behind to see Zack grinning before she caught his eye directly at her.

"I'll be the decoy!" Zack announced before rushing in towards Braig who kept teleporting before starting shooting at Zack. "That's all you've got?" He asked smugly as he deflected a few shots with his sword before following up with deflecting some with the keyblade. Just as he finishes off the shots, Zack immediately dashes forward to which caused Braig to be surprised at how fast he came close to him.

"_A few inches…"_ Braig thought watching Zack grinning directly in front of him before he eventually teleported away. As he reappears a good distance, Braig immediately collided against a ball of flame causing him to fall backwards. "Ugh!" Looking up, he saw Aqua pointed her keyblade at him prior to casting the spell. "Dang it…You two really shares some chemistry…" He commented before standing up and clutching the side of his waist. "He said don't mess with Keyblade wielders—But that just means that I made the right choice!" He smiled to himself. "He said he wanted me to buy time, I'd say he got it." He said as Aqua started chasing after him but Braig run away.

"Wait!" Aqua shouted over to Braig's running form before she suddenly holds some kind of realization. "Ven!" She turns to her younger friend who was trying to shake off the frozen state he was in.

"Aqua!" A shout sounded as Aqua looks behind her to see Vanitas descended down on her before something pushes her out of the way, hard. Before she passes out from exhaustion, she had taken a glimpse of Zack colliding both of his sword and keyblade against Vanitas's. A look of anger flashes across his face as he met the masked teen.

"Zack…"Aqua muttered before she collapsed out of consciousness.

"_I'm telling you as a friend, put an end to me…"_ A voice echoed throughout Aqua's mind which was familiarly Ventus's voice.

"Huh…?" Lifting up her head, Aqua opens both her eyes as she sits up before a voice alerted her from her side.

"You're awake." Aqua looks at her side to see Mickey kneeling down beside her. She looks at her right hand before she immediately looks up.

"Ven!" She said as she started looking around before spotting the questioning individual who was standing in the center of the area. Without a moment of hesitation, she rushes towards him with Mickey in tow. But just as she nears him, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Aqua, don't! Stay away from him!" Aqua stops and looks at her left to see Zack standing with only the keyblade in his right hand while his sword was nowhere to be seen.

"What? Zack, what are you talking about—" Not a moment too soon, Aqua looks forward to see Ventus looked at her with a villainous smile.

"Yes, you should stay away or you'll get taken down by my blade." Venitas smirks at Aqua who immediately noticed his dark clothing which completely differs from his normal clothing. The said dark clothing she'd recalled belonged to none other than Vanitas.

"…_What happen while I was unconscious?"_ Aqua asked inwardly as she frowns upon looking at Venitas, a mixture of both Ventus and Vanitas.

"You must be asking why I'm like this." Venitas spoke spreading his arms benevolently while showing off the massive keyblade in his right hand. "Ventus and I, have combined." He declared before pointing his keyblade at Zack. "Your poor boyfriend tried to stop me. Oh, he tried to stop me alright." He said. "But sadly, he failed on that conquest."

"Zack…" Aqua glances sadly at the grim looking Zack.

"…I'm sorry, Aqua. This is my fault." Zack admitted to his wrongs, recounting the difficulty of fighting against enraged Vanitas from ever approaching Ventus. But he failed on that after he put his guard down and Vanitas strike him down just enough for him to combine himself with Ventus.

"It's not your fault, Zack. None of it is." Aqua denied as Zack looks up at her. "Me, Ventus and Terra know who is the culprit of all this. So it's not your fault." She explained before she glared at Venitas and recalled Ventus's words inside her mind whilst unconscious. "Give Ventus back." She demanded as Venitas quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? You want to get him back? You can never get him back! He and I, we're one of the same! If you want him back, you have to strike me down with him!" Venitas declared as he pointed his enormous keyblade at Aqua and Mickey. "But you'll never get through to him because I'll be striking you down before you even get to him. X-Blade…This will determined your end!"

"We're not gonna let you!" Mickey countered as he readies his stance along with Aqua.

"Who's going to go first?" Venitas said mockingly gesturing his free hand to come forward.

"I'll be the first, if you don't mind!" Zack sprinted across before exchanging blades with Venitas. At the confrontation, the force of the sprint and keyblade pushes Venitas backwards, surprising him.

"How are you able to wield such strength?" Venitas gritted his teeth in frustration, recalling the man in front of him to easily pushes him backwards from their fight earlier whenever they would crossed blades. With that, it bounded him to attack differently than confronting the Herculean man forward like he was currently in, much to his overall unlucky fortune.

"Even if you're able to wield a Keyblade for a time, you can't always rely on them. You have to rely on other aspects." Zack allowed a smirk to spread across his cheeks before he pushes Venitas backwards and immediately fired Firaga towards him.

"Hmph!" Venitas easily slashes the spell forth before he was struck from his side and landed on the ground with a groan of pain. He then looked up to glare at both Aqua and Mickey who held their Keyblades pointed at him, having been shooting their spells towards him.

Standing up, Venitas sprinted towards the two Keyblades wielders but before he was halfway across, he was immediately stopped by Zack appearing in front of him and flashing him a grin. Instantly, Venitas was bombarded by strike after strike. Some of which he blocked but the others were inevitable for him to block as the strikes came from random directions. After a moment, Venitas looked around wildly before he turns around to look at the grinning Zack until he was kicked backwards by the man, earning a groan of pain as he stumbles on the ground.

As Venitas stood up once again through gritted teeth, the dark surroundings and scenery around the area begins to light up and he looks up at the clouds drifting apart to reveal—Kingdom Hearts.

"Ha—Hahahaha!" Venitas laughed as Zack looks up at the moon shaped heart amidst the drifting clouds.

"What is…" He uttered as both Aqua and Mickey looked upwards to see the moon shaped heart, looking surprised as they gazes upon it.

Then one name pop up inside Aqua's mind as she looks at the cliff overshadowing the area.

"Terra." She called as Venitas looks at her and grins.

"He must have succumbed to the darkness he always wanted to wield." He declared as Aqua looks at him.

"No! Terra wouldn't let the darkness overcome him. Ventus and I knows what he is capable of."

"Do you really? I don't think you'll understand once you'll see him up there." Venitas stated as Aqua glares at him before casting a worried glance at the top of the cliff, wanting to know the state of her comrade against one of the Keyblade Masters.

"Terra will be fine. If he's anything when we last met, he'll be alright. He doesn't let anything like darkness to eat him. If he can fight off the darkness that controlled me once, he can definitely fight off his." Zack confidently exclaimed as Venitas frowned at him. "If he can't…then I'll fight off his darkness for him."

"There's nothing you can do to help him."

"Wanna bet?" Zack asked smiling before he pulls out another keyblade from the ground nearby him with his left hand. At the said action, a glint of light captured his attention and Zack glanced down to see the keyblade shining; shedding off the dirt and debris that rusted the blade and appears renew in his hand.

"What?" Venitas asked with a look of surprise before Zack looks up at the tall cliff, dismissing his insight view of the keyblade in hand. Viewing the cliff and estimating the distance on his spot to the top, Zack pursues his lips before nodding in determination with a smile.

"Aqua, can you handle this from here?" Zack glances at Aqua who looks at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I can. But what will you do, Zack?"

"I'm gonna bring Terra back." Zack simply said smiling before he turns around and sprinted towards Venitas who charges at him with his X-blade at ready. When the two nears each other, Venitas swings first to initiate the first strike but Zack had managed to jump in time, evading the swing before jumping onto the blade and propelling him upwards towards the tall cliff.

Gritting his teeth at his failed attempt, Venitas swipes his free hand and Zack, prompting countless of keyblades to rise up from the graveyard and flies towards him.

"Zack!" Aqua shouted in distress as she watches Zack jumps in mid-air before throwing one of his keyblades a good distance up onto the side of the cliff. After that action, he immediately runs across the cliff as soon as his feet touch the side of the cliff. As Zack nears the keyblade imbedded in the cliff, he grabs onto the keyblade by the blade before propelling his body onto the blade and he put a burst of energy into his feet to jump upwards ahead, surprising Aqua and Mickey including Venitas.

"He's not going to make it!" Mickey pointed out as Aqua looked at the barrages of keyblades nearing Zack and she immediately pointed her keyblade at Zack, knowing what she could do to save and help him at the same time.

"_Please make it…"_ Aqua hoped inside before sending through her spell towards Zack. "Zack!"

"What?" Zack glances behind to see the countless keyblades rushing towards him. _"I better hurry up!"_ He thought to himself as he nears the side of the cliff and stabs his keyblade to jump onto the blade and propel him upwards for the last time. "I can't make it!" Zack grimly said as he watches himself nearing the top of the cliff with only a couple of jumps to go but since he could only do it with the remaining keyblades he had with him, his chances of getting to Terra was nothing but fruitless up until now. "What lousy luck...If only I can…" He muttered just before light engulfed both his hands and he could only look down in shock of the keyblades that immediately appeared in his hands once again. But just as he wanted to ask about their shocking appearance, he turns around to look at the barrages of keyblades nearing him and he could only shield himself with the keyblades in his hand that suddenly appeared at his side. "…What?" Zack asked as he looked down at the barrier around him that stopped the keyblades from touching him and propelled him upwards which nears the top of the cliff. Questioning on who could have done this, Zack could only smile at the blue haired woman that looked worriedly at him from below. "…I'm gonna bring him back, Aqua. Don't you worry about it!" He said before bursting out of the barrier with a slash of his keyblade and successfully landing on top of the cliff.

"You did it!" Mickey smiled at Aqua who smiled at herself for her achievement. But then she focuses her attention onto Venitas who stared directly at the top of the cliff before turning to the both of them, a deep frown smeared on his face.

"No matter. The less of you, the better. He should've helped you but instead he abandoned you. That's good." Venitas smiled.

"No, he's not. He's going to go and bring Terra back. If Ventus and I can't get him back, then he will. I trust him to get Terra back and he trust me to take care of you, Ventus."

"Ha! In your dreams! But if you will it so, then face me!"

"_I will not let you down, Zack."_ Aqua thought before readying her stance and charges forward with Mickey just as Venitas race towards them with a dark grin._ "We…already made a promise, right?"_

To Be Continued…

* * *

_So how was the ending? Good? Amazing? Bad? Or something that's good? Well, if you want to leave a Review, you can leave it below in the Review Box for what you think of this story overall because I really want to know. You can follow and favorite my story. But I want to know what you think first before you favorite and follow my fanfic alrigh?_

_Anyway, I hope I don't have OCCness in this fanfic still. Because I really want this to be spot on without an ounce of OCCness. If that's it, I'm gonna go!_

**Aurora Pillar!**


End file.
